Jealousy will drive him mad
by Kelly6231
Summary: She was the new girl, he was the school star, she caught his eye, they were in love. But jealousy was soon the poison that changed him.Troyell Rated M for safty. NOW COMPLETE! Attn: Minor changes were made in some chapers.
1. Trailer

A/N...Disclaimer. As we all know.I do not own High School Musical

**It was your average everyday high school.**  
(show's East high School)

**He was mister popularity.**  
(Shows Troy getting off the bus, greeted by Chad, Taylor and Gabriella approach the cheerleaders)

_Taylor: "Oh my gosh, isn't Troy Bolton like the hottest superstar?"_

**She was the new girl.  
**(shows Gabriella trying to find her seat in Mrs. Darbus's class, Troy noticing her)

_Gabriella's Mother: "Gabi, I made my Company promise me that we wouldn't be moving until after graduation"  
_"_Troy."_ He introduced himself.  
"_Gabriella."_ Smiled sweetly.

**Curiosity struck.**

_"Hey, what do you know about Troy Bolton_?" Gabriella asks Taylor.

**She thought he was the perfect guy.  
**(Shows Gabriella and Troy smiling at each other in Theater class. Then in the Secret spot)

_"you pretty much have the school wired don't you troy? Seems to me like everyone on campus wants to be your friend"_

(Changes to them in the gym, Troy grabs Gabriella and twirls her around as they laugh)

(Flashes to them running down the hall holding hands)

(Flashes to her balcony, them smiling at each other)

(Flashes to them on stage, he kisses her on the cheek)

(Flashes to a passionate kiss in the gym after game)

**Until he couldn't get enough.**  
(Shows Troy holding cell phone obsessing over the image of Gabriella)

(Flashes to Troy hunting down Gabriella at the school, she hides in the bathroom and on the stair case to avoid him.)

**Affection became obsession.  
**(Shows Troy throwing her against the lockers)

_Troy : "Don't ever let him touch you again, your mine!"_

**It was becoming Dangerous.  
**(Shows Gabriella doing a math problem on the chalk board, fear written all over her face when the locked door handle shakes)

**Everyone tried to stop it.**  
(Shows Taylor and Chad and some more friends talking in the chemistry classroom)

_Taylor: "Do you really think it will work"_  
_Chad: "It's the only way to save Gabriella and Troy from themselves"_

(Shows Troy pushing Gabriella into a nearby classroom)

_Troy: "Why wouldn't you talk to me"  
Gabriella: "Please Troy just let me go"  
Troy: "No, Never I love you Gabi, Don't you want to be with me"_  
_Gabriella: "Please Troy your hurting me"_

(Shows Sharpay outside the classroom hearing them)

SMACK!

(Gabriella cries from the blow)

(Outside the room Sharpay gasps.)

_Sharpay: "We have to do something!"_

(Shows Gabriella and Troy bump into each other at lunch after he hit her, she quickly dodges him)

**But he was out of control.**

(Gabriella's house)

_"I'm Troy Bolton."_

(Gabriella's mother looks back to her distressed daughter who is begging for her to send him away.)

_"Oh Troy, now's not a good time."_

(Shows Troy sneaking around back calling Gabriella's cell phone)

_Gabriella: "Hello."_

_Troy: "Turn around."_

(Gabriella Screams)

(later that night a hysterical Gabriella calls Taylor, who calls Chad)

Flashes to a Concerned Jack Bolton 

Flashes to a shocked Chad

Flashes to a Crying Gabriella

Flashes to an angry Troy

Flashes to a scared Sharpay

Flashes to a suspicious Ryan

Flashes to a stunned Taylor

Flashes to Gabriella's mother kissing Gabriella's forehead

Flashes to Troy catching up with Gabriella after class

Flashes to Chad looking around for Gabriella

Flashes to Gabriella and Taylor walking together

Flashes to Sharpay kicking a door open

Flashes to Troy running down the auditorium toward the stage

Flashes to Gabriella smiling at Troy

Flashes to Gabriella being pulled toward Troy

Flashes to shocked Sharpay, Ryan and Chad

Flashes to Troy and Gabriella passionately kissing after game

"_Please don't Troy"  
_(Gabriella cries)  
Gabriella: "_I wouldn't tell anyone.I promise" Gabriella whispered._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!!"_ Ryan screamed

_"I loved her..."_ Troy whispered.

NEW HIGH SCHOOL HELL

Zac Efron - (Troy Bolton)  
Vanessa Anne Hudgens - (Gabriella Montez)  
Ashley Tisdale - (Sharpay Evans)  
Corbin Bleu - (Chad)  
Lucas Grabeel - (Ryan Evans)  
Monique Coleman - (Taylor)  
Alyson Reed - (Mrs. Darbus)  
Bart Johnson - (Coach Bolton)

The credit to this Trailer and story line is given to trixiepixie115 on you tube. I didn't come up with the idea. I was merely inspired by it and I'm writing a story about it.

If you want to watch the video, Look up High School Hell on youtube.


	2. Troy and Gabriella Meet

Chapter 1 Gabriella and Troy

It was the first day of school. The weather couldn't get anymore clich┌, the sun was shining a cool chill was in the air. It was January, the holiday brake was over. The school was filled with excited student's getting off the bus greeting their friends. This included infamous Troy Bolton. Mr. popularity.

"Hey Troy!" Chad greeted his best friend and team captain. Another team mate named Zeke wasn't far behind.

"Hey guy's!"

---------

Gabriella was already overwhelmed by the size of the three story building as her mother pulled up.  
"Mom just let me stay home today, my stomach is all jumpy." Gabriella groaned as her mother rolled her eyes and got out of the silver mini van.

"Gabriella, your 15, your getting to old for this, let's go." She walked up to the massive school swallowing hard. She was greeted by the principle. Her mom and the principle chatted for what seemed like forever, Gabriella had drown them out.  
"Ok Gabi." Her mom turned to her.  
"No mom." Gabriella whined.  
"Look I made my company promise not to move us at least until after you graduate"  
This promise made Gabriella ease a bit. Maybe she'll have enough time to make some friends this year.  
"Ok now go to class." Her mom pushed. Gabriella did as she was told. Climbing up the dull stairs, looking back a her mother one last time before taking a deep breath.

--------

"Hey Troy! How was your vacation?" Jason asked. But Troy was distracted. A beautiful brunette had walked in the classroom, a look of nervousness painting her face. With much stress Gabriella made it to a desk, Troy tracing her every step. Gabriella was relieved to find a desk in the very back. She was frightfully shy and didn't want to draw attention. But she didn't know she had already caught the attention of Mr. popularity.

She already could tell this wasn't her favorite class by any means, This teacher was overzealous and Gabriella was starting to get a headache. Not to mention that really cute guy the kept looking back at her. A smile unwillingly came across her face. As she hid her shy eyes in the now so interesting white binder the occupied the uncomfortable desk.

The bell finally rang and Gabriella rushed to her next class. But was stopped by a gentile but strong tug on her arm. It knocked her same, now not so interesting binder out of her grasp.

"Oh I'm so sorry." He said softly. Both reaching down for the binder. As they did their heads collided. "Ah" She said above a whisper.  
"Oh God I'm so sorry" Troy said oh so charmingly.  
She giggled. "That's alright." She stood, their eyes locking. Gabriella's heart melted. As did Troy. "I'm Troy Bolton"  
"Gabriella." She smiled shyly. Her cheeks turned red. Troy noticed. And smiled. "Your new here aren't you"  
"Yeah I just moved here." They started walking together.  
"Oh well, welcome to East High, home of the Wild Cats" Her put his arms up presenting the new school. She giggled. She liked this guy. "Thanks, there's lots going on here. I hear there's a game this Friday?" Gabriella noticed Troy's school spirit, he was dressed in a Red and white track suit.  
"Yeah the basketball game, are you going to go"  
"Depends, are you going to be there?" She couldn't believe she was being so bold as to flirt with this guy. He made her feel so comfortable.  
"Well, Actually I'm on the team. I'm captain"  
"Really! Wow. I guess I'll be there." She giggled.  
"Well can I pick you up"  
"You mean like a date'  
"Well." He paused. "Yeah.Is that ok"  
"Yeah." She smiled from ear to ear. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.  
"Great I'll pick you up around 5"  
"I'll be ready"  
"Great!" He was so excited. What he did next surprised them both. He leaned in a gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
They locked eyes. He was afraid. Freaking out even. He prepared for her to slap him or run away. But again he was surprised. She returned the kiss, also giving him a peck on the cheek. The both smiled. The moment was interrupted when the warning bell rang out.  
"Oh we're going to be late, what's your next class"  
"Oh." She snapped out of it. She was gazing at him. She pulled out her schedule. "Um Biology. Mr. Wrinkly." She giggled at the name.  
She has an amazing laugh. Troy noted.  
"Awesome me too. It's on the next floor we should hurry." He grabbed her hand. She loved the warmth. They laughed as he pulled her down the hall.

Sharpay had scene the whole thing, she smiled, Troy was finally happy. She walked down the hall quickly, her brother following behind her. She was humming. "Bop, Bop, Bop, Bop to the top." She sang to herself.  
Ryan rolled his eyes, letting out a small laugh.

All through biology class Troy and Gabriella shared glanced. She sat only two desks back in the row next to his.

It was finally lunch time. Troy brought Gabriella over to the table he sat at. He introduced her to, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsey and Jason.

"It's so nice to meet you all." They all were smitten by the beautiful brunette who was talking and answering all their questions. They also noticed how taken with Gabriella, Troy was. It was clear that she belonged to Troy. Which disappointed Ryan. He also was crushing on the new girl.

The school day was over and Gabriella climbed onto bus number 23. She was surprised to see none other then Troy Bolton on the bus. Chad and him was passing a basket ball back and forth. Troy must have felt her eyes on him because he looked up at her. A smile glowing on his face.

"Gabriella!" He called out she headed towards him.

"Hey!" She smiled.

"What a pleasant surprise that you ride my bus." Troy joked.

"Yeah, it just keeps getting better and better" She laughed playing along.

"Here sit with me"  
She did.  
"Where do you live." He asked her as the bus started it's route.  
"0717 Wolfberry Rd" She struggled. She was still getting used to the new address.

"No way Troy lives a block away from you!" Chad butted in. Troy went to go say something but was cut off by Chad.  
"Dude, she's like the girl next door.you know like they call it in the movies!" Gabriella giggled. Troy rolled his eyes. "Sorry Gabi, he doesn't get out much" Troy teased. "Hey, I resent that." Chad said seriously. Throwing the basketball at him. Gabriella dodged it. "Hey watch it! You almost hit her!" Troy shouted. Startling Gabriella and Chad.  
"Sorry man, I didn't mean to"  
"Oh just shut it and let them alone." Taylor tugged on his shirt making him fully sit down with her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just didn't want him to hurt you." Troy had true concern on his face. She smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it." But she did for a minute. His mood changed so suddenly. He must just be one of those overprotective types. I suppose that's a good thing. She convinced herself.

It was their stop. Troy helped Gabriella up and he didn't let go of her hand as they got off the bus. Everyone on the entire bus watched them leave hand and hand. This was going to be the new gossip.  
Taylor rolled her eyes as the gossip erupted on the bus. "God, they act like they've never scene a couple before"  
"Well I know everyone is noting not to mess with the new girl. They'll have to go through Troy to get to her"  
"Maybe that's a good thing, she seems kind of timid"  
"What do you mean? She seemed out going at lunch today." "Yeah but did you notice, when ever Troy didn't have his arm around her, she seemed to close up, until he had it around her again.." Taylor mused.  
"You woman, always over analyzing" Chad rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah."

------

"Thanks for walking me home." She said sweetly.  
"No problem, you know cause it's such a far walk and all." He joked. "Well I've got to catch up on the curriculum, so I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Actually I have a dentist appointment in the morning, but I'll be there for lunch." He smiled reassuring her.  
"Promise"  
"Promise!" He said determined.

Their eye's locked.  
They leaned in. And before they knew it, The were locked in a passionate kiss. Gabriella's stomach went crazy with butterflies. Even Troy could feel sparks. "Wow" She whispered when they pulled apart, Giving Troy an ego boost.

After finally saying goodbye again. Gabriella close the door and leaned against it. Not knowing on the other side Troy was doing a little happy dance.

Gabriella started up the stairs to her room. He mother was unpacking some boxes. "Oh hi honey, how was your first day"  
"Amazing." She said almost in a drunken tone. 


	3. Ryan?  New born love?

Chapter 2

Gabriella climbed on the bus, she almost seemed scared without Troy. It didn't help that every girl who ever had a crush was glaring at her, and every guy was checking her out due to her new found popularity. Gabriella was about to be known by the whole school. It was only a matter of time before everyone knew her name.

Taylor noticed her new friends discomfort. "Gabriella, come sit with me."

Taylor called out. Gabriella smiled thankfully and plopped down next to Taylor.

"Thanks"

"What are friends for."

The next stop was Chad's

"Oh so Gabriella is taking my spot huh Tay."

"Oh chill out, Troy isn't here today so I'm taking her under my wing."

"How very sweet of you, to leave me out in the cold." Chad pretended to be hurt.

"Is he always this dramatic?" Gabriella giggled.

"You think that's dramatic, wait till you hang out with Sharpay a bit more." Taylor joked. But Chad was so tickled by the comment, so much that he laughed the whole way to school.

They got off the bus and headed toward the school.

"Listen I got gym first and Jason wanted to meet him for a little one on one. See you in lunch?"

"Sure" Taylor kissed Chad and he was off.

"How long have you two been together?" Gabriella cooed over the sweet couple.

"About eight months." Taylor said nonchalantly.

"You two are very cute together." She complimented.

"Thanks, you and Troy aren't so bad looking either." Gabriella's cheeks went pink.

"I don't really know how it happened….Hey what do you know about Troy Bolton?" She asked sweetly.

"Are you kidding me?" Taylor raised her eyebrows . She then smiled.

"Watch this!" Taylor pulled her over to a group of cheerleaders.

"Oh my god!" Taylor mocked a valley girl accent. She was waving her hand as if to fan her face. "Isn't Troy Bolton like the hottest superstar?"

All the girls erupted in to giddy laughter. Taylor and Gabriella laugh and Taylor snatched Gabi away from them.

"Enough said." Taylor laughed. "Sorry about your arm, I have to get you away from them before you started to loose brain cells."

Gabriella giggled.

"Oh come on they can't be that bad…"

"Please girl, you see Brittney?" Taylor pointed to the bubbly girl with brown curls. "She's going to be in our cemistory class today, I qoute" Once again Taylor did the valley girl accent. "Lyke…what is H2O supposed to stand for? Because I don't get it when you say that nickname…"

"Wow, I guess it is bad…"

"Yeah! Come on lets get to class."

The day went by smooth. Taylor was impressed with Gabriella in chemistry, she actually corrected Mrs. Lockhart, who was considered the smarted teacher on campus.

Gabriella was antsy when it was almost time for lunch. She found herself longing to look into Troy's crystal blue eyes. She missed him. _One day I've know him, one day and I'm already thinking about him constantly. What's wrong with me? Am I in love with him? I think I am, but we just met. Is that even possible? _

Finally the bell rang. Gabriella jumped up from her seat, leaving Taylor behind and rushed into the cafeteria.

Troy saw her about to turn the corner to the lunchroom and hid. When she walked past him he walked right up behind her and grabbed her from behind. She let out a small yelp then realizing who it was she laughed. He turned her around and kissed her on the lips.

At the table on the second floor of the lunchroom all of their friend looked at the new couple.

"Wow I've never seen Troy like this…" Kelsey said in a romantic tone. Staring dreamingly at them.

"Yeah, Gabriella has bewitched him somehow." Sharpay laughed taking a bite of her sandwich.

The couple headed to the table. Everyone was watching them.

"What?" Troy smiled.

"Oh nothing." Sharpay giggled

"We were just wondering when you two were going to get married, that's all?" Taylor joked.

"Wait, they just met, why would they get married." Jason was genuinely confused.

Everyone rolled their eyes. "It was a joke sweetly." Kelsey smiled.

"Oh" Jason shrugged.

"Oh come on Guy's their not going to get married…" Ryan seemed to serious.

"Ry, no need to get upset, like Kelsey said, we were just kidding." Sharpay told him, in only a way a sibling could.

"I'm just saying." Ryan snapped taking a bite out of his apple.

Troy and Ryan held a brief glare.

He felt like something was up with Ryan. _'He must like her, he'll never take her away from me. Never!' _Troy shouted in his head. Troy shook his head. Gabriella noticed his glare at Ryan and the anger on his face.

She gentile grabbed onto his upper arm. "Troy?" She said so sweetly.

He snapped out of it .

He wrapped his arm around her, giving Ryan a 'see she's mine' glare and they sat down.

"So Gabi." He sent chills down her back when he called her that. She love the pet name.

She smiled at him. He held out his hand for hers and she happily took it.

"Do you have your free period today?"

"Yeah it's 5 period, why?"

Troy smiled as his heart skipped a beat.

"Mine too."

"Really?" She smiled wondering where he was going with this.

Ryan butted in on the conversation. "Hey mine and Sharpay's too, we should all hang out!" Ryan smiled directly at Gabriella, who smiled back politely.

"Actually." Troy said loudly. "I wanted to tell you something, and take you somewhere special." Troy said softly.

Gabriella giggled. "Ok."

Ryan felt defeated. He had her wrapped around his finger already.

The glairs that Ryan and Troy were giving each other through out lunch make even Jason wonder. And then Ryan said it.

"So Gabi…" '_Gabi' _Troy's only to call her that. Now Troy was really ticked off. Not only did Ryan say it. He continued to talk. "Theirs a park near here, maybe we can get everyone together and hang out sometime, I'd love to get you know you better."

Everyone was quiet.

Gabriella was unaware how bad this was getting between the two competing men. But everyone else noticed.

"Yeah that sounds like fun" She smiled. A smile that Troy felt was only for him.

Troy squeezed her hand. She flinched and looked at him. Then at her hand. She was confused. Ryan saw the exchange and also was confused. He knew he was testing Troy, but he didn't expect him to take it out on Gabriella.

The table was silent. Troy eased the awkward moment between him and Gabriella by kissing her on the cheek.

Then the bell rang.

It was fifth period and Troy waited outside Gabriella's classroom. She had stayed behind , the teacher wanted to talk to her about something important.

The halls were empty, and Troy was growing impatient by the second.

Gabriella came running out of the Room she smiled as she grabbed Troy's hand and they ran down the hall way. "Your late" He laughed.

She went to turn down the next hall.

"Whoa, where are you going? It's this way…' He pointed up the stairs.

"Oh." She laughed.

Her lead her to the infamous 'Secret spot'

**(A/N I'm not going to describe b/c we all know what it look's like**)

"Troy this place is beautiful."

"Just like you." He said dreamingly to her.

She smiled shyly as her cheeks turned red.

He lifted her chin and kissed her softly.

"Gabriella, I brought you up here because I wanted to tell you something serious…and

I don't want to scare you. But I can't keep it in. Every time I see you I want to tell you."

He was babbling. Her heart was beating wildly.

"Gabi, I'm sure that I'm…"

He stopped. And looked into her eyes.

"I'm in love with you."

Gabriella was shocked. She didn't what to say. She couldn't move. He face went white. Could she tell him she felt the same way?

**(A/N Sorry about little mistakes, I wanted to post this ASAP I know it's wearid to make them fall in love so fast, but hey, it's Troy and Gabriella were talking about)**


	4. You should just break up with him Gabi!

Chapter 3

"Gabi?" He took a step forward to her. He was damning himself for telling her this soon.

"Gabi, say something…"

"I…." She looked down trying to find the words.

"Oh god I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." He started to pace.

She immediately came to reality, her heart breaking at the sight of his discomfort.

"Troy." She grabbed his hand. Her skin was baby soft.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Promise?" She smiled, but her eye's remained serious.

"I promise…"

"I feel the same way… It's kind of crazy, we just met!" She laughed.

"I guess they weren't lying when they said love at first sight is real!" He pulled her close to him.

"Nope!"

They kissed passionately. Gabriella was beside herself, life couldn't get any better then this, suddenly she felt bad for giving her mother a hard time about moving here.

"What are you doing after school today?"

"Um, I was thinking about what Ryan said about getting everyone together and go to that park…"

Troy tightened his grasp on her.

"Really?" He kept his composure.

"Yeah I'd love to get to know everyone better." She smiled, she was so innocent. Oblivious even, everyone could tell Ryan was showing that he was testing Troy.

"Yeah…"

"Great! I'll tell Taylor to call everyone." She was excited. She never made friends this fast. And she never, ever had a boyfriend this quickly. The only guy she dated used her for her help in class, then he wanted more and when she wouldn't give him what he wanted, he dumped her. The day after they broke up he spread horrible roomers about her.

She shuttered at the memory.

Tory felt it under his embrace.

"Come on, it's really cold up here." He rubbed her arms to give her warmth.

Around 5pm at the park.

Troy stood at the park waiting for Gabriella, all the others had made it except for Ryan, Gabriella and Kelsey. Chad pushed Taylor on the swings and Sharpay and Zeke were under the slide.

What Troy saw next made him see red.

Gabriella and Ryan walking together toward him. They were both laughing. Enjoying each others company a bit to much in Troy's opinion.

Tory squeezed his fist and walked toward them.

"Hey Troy" He smile change, into one that was meant only for him. She was so excited to see him, the butterfly's went crazy in her stomach. But the twisted look on his face made her smile vanish.

"Troy?"

His pace was fast like he was going to collide with her, so she stopped walking.

He snatched Gabriella's arm tugging at her until she was behind him. Troy was standing directly in front of Ryan.

"Hey Troy what's wrong?" Ryan smirked. He knew what he was doing. Deliberately bringing this side out of Troy for Gabriella to see.

"You know exactly what's up!" Troy shouted. Upon hearing this Their friends stopped what there were doing and ran over to the situation.

"Gabriella what's going on?" Chad called out trying to defuse Troy, he knew his best friend had changed recently. Mainly when it came to Gabriella. Troy looked back at Chad, upset that he addressed Gabriella.

"What were you doing with my girlfriend!"

Kelsey was approaching. He mother had just dropped her off. On glance at all her friends huddled up sent a red flag up right away.

"Troy we were just walking, Ryan met me an offered to walk together, we were just talking and walking." Gabriella reasoned desperately.

She stepped out from Troy, but he only stepped back in front of her upon seeing Ryan give her a warm glance. Gabriella's heart was racing, and she was unsure of what to do.

"Troy?" Gabriella said softly.

"NO GABRIELLA" Troy shouted turning to her. "Are you to blind to see what he's trying to do here? He trying to take you away from me."

'he yelled at me, he's never yelled at me…' She said nothing. She was hurt. Scared even. Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Gabi…" He went to touch her cheek but she moved away. Troy was infuriated.

"Gabi didn't do anything to deserve you to be yelling at her." Ryan defended her.

"Don't you dare call her Gabi! Only _I_ call her that." Troy locked a threatening glare at Ryan.

Gabriella looked down at the grass. Taylor wrapped her arm around Gabriella to comfort her best friend. Everyone else was in shock.

"Gabi, please" Troy pleaded. He hurt her. He knew, _but she should be a bit more aware of Ryan's intentions, she must want his attention…_

Now Troy was glairing at her. But she refused to grant him her brown eyes.

Chad recognized that fury. And decided to step in.

"Troy lets go for a walk and talk about this." Chad pulled his friend away.

"Don't go near her!" Troy warned Ryan before agreeing with his friend ,it was best that he cool off right now.

Gabriella watched them walk away, once Troy was far enough away she fell to the ground sobbing. She couldn't go through this again, she refused to be treated bad by another guy. But Troy wasn't any guy, she was desperately in love with him.

The girls rushed to her trying their best to comfort her. Zeke ran to catch up to Chad and Troy.

-----

"Troy, Chad wait up…"

Chad was stressfully trying to calm Troy down. Troy was shouting things like.

"How dare he, Can't she see?"

Zeke caught up to them walking along the left side of Troy.

"How is she?"

Troy asked Zeke.

"Not good, you should go back, she's pretty bad." Zeke said with a sorry expression. That's all Troy need to hear before he turned around and started running back to the park.

"Troy wait!" Chad called out, but it was to late.

Troy could see Gabriella crying on the ground, the girls surrounding her.

"Gabriella it's ok, he's just really protective, my brother should have known better…"

"But Sharpay he was only being nice, we were just talking and walking nothing more. I don't know why Troy would get those crazy idea's."

"He's a jerk!" Taylor. "It's just a pissing contest.

"Yeah, maybe you guys should break up." Ryan added simply.

Troy heard the comment and froze. Rage and hurt filling his body. _I will never let her go. Not in a million years. _

"No, I can't…" Gabriella sobbed.

"Why?" Taylor asked confused.

"I…I'm in love with him.."

"WHAT!" Sharpay said sharply.

"That's not so hard to believe, I see the way you two look at each other." Kelsey smiled, then shot Sharpay a disapproving look.

"Gabi…"

They were interrupted.

"Ryan you should go…I'll call Jerry to come get you."

(A/N jerry is Sharpay and Ryan's private driver, as we all know the two are filthy rich.)

"Go idea" Troy snapped. Gabriella let out a silent gasp. That last comment hurt. Ryan was her friend, she didn't want this animosity between them.

"Maybe we all should go, we'll try this hang out another day, with out my brother." Sharpay shot Ryan a sorry and knowing glance.

Everyone gathered else where.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride Kelsey" Chad said, knowing Kelsey's mom would ask questions.

"Sharpay we'll go do something else." Zeke smiled.

After ten minutes of silence, and goodbyes. Troy finally wrapped an arm around Gabriella. But she moved away heading to the swings.

She sat on the blue rubber and moved slightly.

"Gabi, I'm sorry…I just don't want someone to take you away from me…" Troy had his hands in his pockets. He walked up to her stopping her from swinging.

"Please talk to me." He caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch.

"You just scared me a little…Tory" She locked her brown eyes with his blue her heart melting.

"I love you and I'm not going to leave. No one is going to take me away from you…" She reassured. Knowing the only way she would leave is if he kept this up…_or am I strong enough, god I love him so much…_

"I just worry that's all, your so beautiful and, I don't want to sound egotistical, but since you're my girlfriend, guys are going to try harder to get to you…"

"Oh?, does this happen to all your girlfriends?" She tried not to sound jealous.

"Gabi, you're my first _real _girlfriend_."_

"Really?

"Really, all the other girls, there fake, they just want to date me because of the basket ball thing, but you your different, I can tell. You accept me for me…"

"Your right about that." She smile.

"Please don't be mad at me Gabi, I couldn't stand it if I lost you, I can't tell you how sorry I am, I love you and I just saw red when I saw you with him, I didn't mean to yell at you, honest."

Gabriella stood up, she couldn't stand to see him like this.

"Your forgiven, just please promise me that you'll not hurt Ryan…he really was just being nice."

It pissed him off that she defended him. _How dare she… _But he kept himself in check.

"Come on lets walk the trail, then I'll drive you home."

**(A/N: I change their age to 16 and 17. Gabriella is 16 Chad and Troy are 17 and everyone else but Kelsey is 16, Kelsey is 15. Their all in 11****th**** grade, but Kelsey is in 10****th****. Drama class is separated by level of talent**

**not, grade, that's why they are all together in drama class.)**

**Hope you all like it so far, thank you so much for the feedback, don't be afraid to tell me what you think should happen next other then the outline I love to hear Ideas, and look for them in the story. **


	5. Games and detention

Chapter 4

_Games and Detention_

It was Friday. Game day. Ryan did back off, well in front of Troy. Gabriella and Ryan agreed to keep conversation limited in front of Troy.

Everyone was hyped up for the game.

Troy's eyes lit up when Gabriella walked in class. She took his breath away. She was wearing a Red dress her hair was down the ebony curls cascaded around her shoulders and just above her waist. Troy stood up and rushed to her.

"Wow you look so beautiful Gabi!" He smiled.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself handsome" Troy was wearing his uniform. Which Gabriella loved, she found it very sexy to see him in it. They wrapped their arms around each other. Troy kissed her on the cheek.

Ryan rolled his eyes. It bothered him that there were like this, and he hated to see them kiss_. I should be the one kissing her. _He though bitterly before looking away. Everyone but Gabriella and Troy were sitting. Mrs.Darbus walked gracefully in the room.

"If you two don't want to be serving a detention I suggest you end the public display of affection in my classroom." Mrs. Darbus commanded.

They giggled. Unmoving.

"In separate rooms!"

Mrs.Darbus was well aware they wouldn't mind a whole hour alone in a room.

That caught their attention, they didn't want to be separated. Gabriella when to move, But Troy gave her a tight squeeze. _She isn't to walk away from me. _Gabriella looked at him confused. Wondering if he was aware that he was pinching her back. It hurt.

"That's it detention!"

Gabriella gasped.

Ryan let out a small laugh that he thought no one could hear.

"Ryan you'll be serving on too!"

Ryan wasn't bothered to much, he was used to the detentions.

"But Mrs. Darbus, we have a game today, Troy can't serve his…"

Chad protested.

"You'll be serving one too Chad!"

"WHAT!" Kelleigh shouted. She was head cheerleader. "Their the team's best players we'll loose the game if-"

"You'll be serving one too Miss. Trammell!"

"Now Gabriella! Troy! Sit!"

They sat immediately.

"Now I'm aware that you have the baseball game-"

"Basket ball" Troy, Chad, Kelly and Gabriella all said at once. What did they have to loose now?

"Whatever, there all pointless."

"In light of the game, I'll allow the detentions to be served Saturday"

They all groaned. _Saturday? Great. _Troy thought. He was going to spend the day with Gabriella.

"Just for that, three hours! Tomorrow morning at eight am, Troy, Kelleigh and Chad you will be serving detention in the library, Gabriella and Ryan the auditorium!"

Fire washed through Troy. He shout a glair at Ryan. He saw his eyes doge to his Gabi. As Gabriella gave a scared look to Ryan. Then turned her attention to a smirking Kelleigh. The cheerleader had been bothering Gabriella, and she knew Kelleigh had a 'thing' for Troy.

_Great, Just great._

Troy turned to look at Gabriella, who was still looking at the Smirking Kelleigh, who seemed to be taunting Gabriella. He also was aware Kelleigh was crushing on him, all the superficial cheerleaders were. **(A/N I have nothing against cheerleaders. I was one in school myself, I hate the typical cliché's but it fits in this story)**

Troy's heart went to Gabriella, he only had eyes for her. _Didn't she know that? I'll have to tell her. __After__ I put Ryan in his place._

Thebell rang. Startling Gabriella. Slowly she grabbed her bag and headed out the door she was last to leave Troy normally waited for her out side the door. But he was no where to be found. Making her feel worst. She walked to her locker. At least she had the game to look forward to. She gathered her next class suplize and headed to biology.

As she shut her locker Kelleigh stood there. Gabriella jumped in a start.

"What do you want Kelleigh?"

"Oh nothing, I couldn't possible need something from a plain girl like you, seriously I don't know what Troy sees in you, he deserves so much better." Kelleigh looked at her perfectly manicured nails.

"What are you babbling about Kelleigh…" Gabriella tried to walk away.

But Kelleigh stopped her.

"While your spending time in the auditorium with Mrs. Drama, I'll be all over Troy, by the time we're over detention, he'll be over you. I'll make sure of that."

"You really think so?" Troy interrupted Kelleigh gloating. He was smirking.

"Honestly Kelleigh you amusing me on a kindergarten level."

Kelleigh acted offended and approached Tory.

"We'll see about that tomorrow sweetie." Kelleigh had her hand on Troy's chest. Gabriella felt a wave of jealousy flow through her.

"Don't you have something better to do Kelleigh? Like practice your basic reading or something?" Troy insulted her.

"Keep the act up in front of the nerd, I know I have you tomorrow. By Troy" She said seductively.

Gabriella rolled her eyes then looked down to the floor. Kelleigh made her feel inferior. And unworthy to be with Troy.

"Hey." Troy noticed her discomfort.

"Don't worry about her. She's full for herself, I love you. Come on let go to class."

The rest of the day went smoothly. And it was time for the game. The school erupted in excitement calling out go wild cats. Soon the gym was filled with restless students. The game began and Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsey and Sharpay sat in the front cheering on their men.

The game was in the last few seconds. The ball was passed to Troy and effortlessly he made into the basket. The school erupted in cheers and The girls ran out to the guy's congratulating them in there win.

"You were awesome!" Gabriella squealed as she ran into Troy's arms. He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"It was you…"  
He whispered.

"What?" She smiled.

"I thought about you the entire game. You made this win happen."

She put her hand on his cheek.

He put his over hers. Taylor and Kelsey 'awed' as they watched them.

"I love you Gabi."

Gabriella smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and Kissed him again.

After 45 minutes of celebration the gym cleared out.

Troy was driving Gabriella home. The ride was quiet as they were coming down from the adrenalin of the game and celebration.

Troy walked Gabriella to the door.

"I guess we'll see each other in the morning at the school. On a Saturday." They both laughed.

"Yeah, Don't you just love Mrs. Darbus." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah." Troy joked.

"Listen, about Ryan tomo-"

"Gabi, Just don't talk to him, if her tried to talk to you, walk away. I don't want you talking to him at all. I don't like the way he looks at you, He likes you and I refuse to let him take you away from me."

"Troy, he's not going to take me away from you. I promise."

Troy shook his head.

"Where's you mom?" Troy noticed the empty driveway.

"Oh she's gone for the weekend. Business trip."

"She leaves you all alone?" True concern in his voice.

"We I am 16 I can be home alone."

"I know but what if something happened? What if you got hurt. You shouldn't be alone." Troy was getting up set.

"Don't worry Troy I'm used to it. Hey why don't you come in, you can hang out for awhile."

"Sure" Troy was delighted. He wanted to spend more time with her.

"Come on my bedrooms this way." She lead him up the steps.

"Wow you've got a pretty big room" Troy looked around noting bits of her personality, scattered around the room.

"Yeah my favorite is the balcony, check it out."

She opened the balcony doors and lead him outside.

"Wow this is beautiful Gabi." She smiled as he came up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her. They locked eyes and began to feverishly kiss.

Troy started to lead Gabriella back to the bedroom.

And before she knew what was happening they were on her bed.

"Troy…" She whispered in between kisses. But he was unaffected by her calling his name.

"Troy…" This time he heard her.

He stood up. "Sorry…I'm sorry" He was freaking out. This was moving to fast, but it felt right to him. He wanted her. _Doesn't she want me? _

Anger was starting to fill his heart until. She reached up from him. She already missed the warmth of him near her.

"Troy, don't stop…" She said softly.

She tugged at his shirt and pulled if off.

"Gabi…Are you sure?"

She looked down. She was sure. It felt so right.

"I…I've…Never" She was a little embarrassed. Her cheeks were glowing pink.

"Don't worry, me either." He combed his fingers threw her hair.

Gabriella pulled the sheets back and they climbed in her bed.

They began to explore each others bodies. Troy slowly pulled Gabriella's dress off, her under wear was soon discarded and both their clothing was forgotten on the floor.

"Your so beautiful." Troy's breath was taken away as he surveyed her flawless body. She blushed at the compliment. Troy lie on top of her.

"Gabi, are you sure?"

"Yes." She moved her body upward. Giving Troy a wave of pleasure when there bodies briefly touched.

"Gabi, it going to hurt."

"I know it's ok."

Troy smiled, then their lips locked, Troy kept her in a smothering kiss as their bodies became one. She let out a cry of pain, but it was muffled under the kiss. Troy pulled away for air. "I'm sorry it hurts."

"It's ok…Just keep moving."

Soon the pain was forgotten and Gabriella felt only pleasure as their bodies clashed together. It wasn't to long before they found themselves in complete bliss as they both climaxed.

"I love you so much." Troy whispered.

"I love you more." Gabriella panted, breathlessly back.

-----------

Gabriella whined as she reached over and shut the screaming alarm clock off. It was seven thirty.

Troy had his arm wrapped around her and he tightened it as she moved.

"Oh my god! Troy wake up! It's seven thirty, we're going to be late!' Gabriella jumped out of bed. Her cheeks grew crimson red when she realized she was still naked, quickly she grabbed a robe wrapping it around her.

She ran to her bathroom and jumped in the shower. She let out a small scream when she felt arms wrap around her in the shower.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He smirked. "I though it would be more time efficient if we took a shower together.

"Your right" She turned around leaning into his chest.

-----

Ryan, Kelleigh and Chad waited on the steps to the front of the schools entrance. Gabriella and Troy finally pulled up.

"Took you guys long enough." Chad complained.

Tory and Gabriella couldn't stop smiling at each other. They were walking on cloud nine. Still high from there night full of making love to each other.

Chad squinted his eyes something was up between them.

Kelleigh just rolled her eyes, it was clear to her what went on between them. Jealousy flowing through her. _I've been her for two years trying to get Troy, she been her one week and already she's slept with him._

Troy a Gabriella held hands as they all walked inside to meet with Mrs.Darbus.

Troy caught Ryan looking at Gabriella and sent him a glair of death.

"Alright Troy, Kelleigh, and Chad to the library. Gabriella and Ryan come with me there is much work to do."

They were split up, Gabriella and Troy kept glancing back at each other until they couldn't see each other anymore.

Mrs.Darbus had given Gabriella and Ryan a short list of things to do for the upcoming play. Which only took them about and hour and a half to complete. After that they didn't know what to do. Gabriella was on edge around him. She didn't want to get in trouble with Troy again.

Chad finished throwing his stack of twenty five pencils

into the ceiling tiles. And had grown board. Troy was very annoyed with Kelleigh's endless advances.

"I still don't know what you seen in that little whore, she so-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER!!"

"Oh come on it's clear to see she's easy, I mean you two are obvious"

"Kelleigh, if anyone's a whore it's you, I'd never date you in a million years, as for what ever you think you know about Gabriella and I it's none of you fucking business, I love her! And I hate you! Don't ever let me hear you say anything about her ever again or your reputation will be over!!" Troy shouted.

"Troy calm down, she's not worth it."

Chad stepped in.

"Your right Chad, she's worthless!"

With that last comment Kelleigh was silent and walked away searching for a place to serve the rest of her detention away from Troy and Chad.

------

Ryan sat at the piano and started to play 'Still there for me' (A/N I don't own this song it's Corbin blu and Vanessa Hudgens song)

"You know how to play this song? It's my favorite song!" Gabriella said happily.

"Well hey do you know the words?"

"Of course!"

"Have a seat." Ryan smiled

But Gabriella was afraid.

"Only as friends, I promise" Ryan had his hands un in surrender.

"Ok" She smiled and sat next to him.

Ryan started to play again.

RYAN: Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you

I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And You should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down

[Both  
[Chorus  
Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

[Gabriella

Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand

(ryan:It's ok)

(Gabriella)

Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned

To lose my selfish pride

[Both  
[Chorus  
Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah

Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love

Gabriella :

Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love

Gabriella was startled when Ryan put his arm around her to reach the notes on the other side of the piano.

Ryan : (It's gotta be real love)  
(BOTH) even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you

(When I can't be there)

Gabriella: Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

"Wow, you have a beautiful voice." Ryan complimented her.

"Thanks…" Gabriella stood up. Making a much needed distance between them.

"Yes she does doesn't she?" A firm voice said. Making Gabriella freeze.

Troy started to walk toward the stage. Rage in his eyes.

"Now Ryan when I told you to stay away from her, was I not clear enough?"

"Chill Troy, we were just singing, that's all nothing more."

"Shut up, I don't have time for you. Gabriella come here."

Gabriella looked a Ryan, not knowing what to do, she knew this would be trouble.

_I shouldn't have sang that stupid song. _She cursed herself.

Detention was officially over and Kelleigh, Chad and Ryan had no objections as to leave right away. Ryan quickly left after the encounter with Troy, he didn't want to stick around to see what may happen to him for singing with Gabriella.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm and drug her out to the hall way. He slammed her against the lockers.

"How could you!"

Gabriella was in shock. From the force Troy was using on her. " Don't you ever let him touch you like that, your mine!"

Gabriella didn't know what to say. She was damning herself for singing the song. For even acknowledging Ryan all together.

"I…I'm sorry Troy, I"

"He's NOT going to take you away from me, is that what you want Gabi? To leave me? To go to him?"

Troy was pressing her hard against the lockers. Gabriella was shaking in fear.

"No Troy…I…please your hurting me."

With that, as if Troy had a split personality he let her go.

"I'm sorry Gabi, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…"

As soon as Troy let her go Gabriella ran away from him crying.

"Gabi, don't run away from me come back here!!!"


	6. Anywhere you go I'll follow you down

Chapter 5

Anywhere you go. I'll follow you down

Gabriella ran home. Wishing she had someone to comfort her.

But she walked into an empty house. She couldn't eat, was to distraught after what had happened that day. She want upstairs and grabbed a book hoping that she could erase the memory of what happened go away. Her cell phone rang, It was Troy. She didn't answer. She couldn't speak to him. Not now…she didn't know if she ever could again.

---

Troy sat in his room obsessing over the picture of Gabriella illuminating on his cell phone. He pressed redial. She wouldn't answer. He called her five more times. All in a row. Than he tried her house phone. Gabriella had her own line in her room.

---

Gabriella silenced her cell phone. She picked it up when it beeped indicating a message. 7 missed calls. All Troy.

Gabriella took a deep breath and played the message.

"Gabriella I HAVE to talk to you. Please call me…or…or I'm coming over, you can't ignore me you have to talk to me, no matter what!" He didn't shout, but he was exactly loving either.

She jumped when her bedroom phone rang. "Troy just stop calling, I don't HAVE to talk to you, I wouldn't talk to you!" She hung up on him.

Rage shot through Troy. The phone rang again.

"STOP!" She cried.

"I'm coming over! Now!" Then he hung up. Gabriella's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't deny she wanted to see him. But she had to stand up for herself. Gabriella ran around the house locking all the door and windows. She closed her balcony curtains and turned off her bedroom light.

----

Troy walked up the front walk way to Gabriella's house. He checked the driveway for Gabriella's mother's car. He was happy to see she wasn't home.

Gabriella let out a small scream when she heard pounding on the door. She covered her mouth. She was afraid he was going to make it inside. So she went into her bathroom locking the door. She could hear him shouting her name. Soon the pounding was over and Gabriella thought he was gone. She came out of the bathroom. But her relive was short-lived when she heard knocking on her balcony doors.

"Troy leave…or...I'll"

"Gabi, please… I have to see you.

"No Troy…" She said softly. Then she left her room.

Troy had given up for today.

Sunday was the same repeated. Troy called 26 times. Finally Gabriella called Taylor and let her know what was happening. She only got a lecture about Ryan, then she told her she should talk it out with Troy. But Gabriella didn't want to, not yet. Troy hurt her, she had given herself to him…and then he treated her bad. Her heart was breaking.

Taylor had call Chad and told him everything. Unlike Taylor Chad was a little worried. Troy had been really protective over Gabriella. He caught John look and Gabriella after practice and Troy punched him. It was no longer protective, it was possessive. With out Troy noticing, Chad was going to try to keep an eye on the situation.

----

Gabriella went to school a half hour early, she was at her locker trying to get her books as quickly as possible.

"Gabriella?" Chad said her name. Gabriella jumped, dropping her binder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's ok." She laughed.

"Hey Gabriella…Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine."

"Just making sure"

"Ok well see you in class…" Gabriella then turned down the hall was pulling out her review for a test in Biology. She was walking and looking at it when she heard Troy's voice. She dodged to the girls bathroom. He was her. She hid behind the tile wall the was made conceal the trash can.

"Gabriella Come out or I'm coming in…"

He said firmly.

Gabriella held her breath. Her hear was racing. She heard the door creek open.

"Oh god.." She whispered.

Troy walk in the bathroom. Gabriella remained quiet.

He couldn't see her from where she was.

_I must have just imagined it. _

Troy thought disappointed.

He left the bathroom feeling heavy. He just wanted her back in his arms.

Gabriella stepped out of her hiding place taking a deep breath. Paper still in hand.

She was going to have to face him.

_Just because I have class with him doesn't mean I have to talk to him._

Gabriella walked into first period. She was sad, she missed Troy and having to see him was going to be hard. Ryan walked up to her. Gabriella trying to go in the opposite direction, but it was to late. Ryan had his hand tenderly on her arm.

"Are you ok?"

Gabriella just knotted her head. But her eyes said different. She quickly pulled away from him. Troy was could feel the furry overtake him.

Gabriella did everything to avoid Troy's looks. Her heart was braking. She wanted to just hug him and forget all this happened, but she just couldn't. The bell rang and Gabriella ran out of class. She knew Troy was going to follow so she took a different rout to biology. She dogged students and hid behind corners. Chad was keeping a close watch. Troy had made it to the biology room, but Gabriella wasn't there yet. So he went back down stairs to look for her Chad was close behind Troy.. She saw him coming and hid near a janitors closet on side of the staircase. Troy went flying by her but from Chad's view he could see Gabriella. Once Troy was gone Gabriella stepped out.

"Gabriella, come on…" Chad called out. She looked at him confused. _He must know what's going on._

Gabriella climbed the steps looking back again then quickened her pace.

Gabriella pulled out her books in class and pretended not to see Troy come in the room. He looked right at her. Instead of taking his normal seat. He sat right next to her.

"You have to talk to me sometime….please Gabi. I mean. You mean everything to me. We…we made love to Christ sakes." Troy whispered. Gabriella shot him a glair. Then picked up her stuff and moved to a different seat. Troy just sat there dumb founded.

Troy caught Chad looking their way. Troy gave him a glair of suspension.

Class was over and Gabriella didn't leave so quickly this time. Troy's words had distracted her. And all she could think about was that night. She was close to the door when.

"Gabriella, may I talk to you?" The teacher asked. He sounded disappointed.

"Now you've been making A's on everything since you've joined my class. Would you like to explain this? He held up the test with a D- written in red. It took Gabriella's breath away. She never made anything less then a B+.

"I..I…"

"I'm going to let you retake the test this afternoon, can you do that?"

Gabriella looked down. She was very disappointed in herself.

"Yes I'll be here."

"Good."

Gabriella slowly walked to her locker. She was damning herself for allowing herself to be distracted from her test. And she did also blame Troy.

" Gabriella." Troy leaned against the looked next to hers. She continued to arrange her things and ignore him.

Gabriella shut her locker and went to lunch. She was out of it. She looked at the disgusting lunch on her tray and tried to make it to a table. Taylor waved to her. But she wasn't in the mood for anyone so Gabriella kept walking. She ran into Troy. They locked eyes. Both seeing the sadness that was plaguing them. Gabriella walked around him and this time he just watched her go. But it couldn't take much more of this. The rage was going to explode.

"Gabriella! We have to talk …now!!" He shouted. The whole cafeteria was silent. Gabriella was so embarrassed, but also she didn't know what to do. She looked around and all eyes were on her. She couldn't take it. She dropped her plate of food and ran out of the cafeteria. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't even look where she was going, or how she was getting there.

She ended up on the roof. Her and Troy's spot. _Of all places. Why here? _She groaned. She rubbed her soar shoulder. Troy had left a nasty mark from where he threw her up against the lockers.

Tears streamed down her face.

"What am I going to do…?" She whispered to herself.

-----

There friends had seen everything from their table.

"wow, that didn't look good at all, do you think we should do something?" Kelsey suggested.

"No, not now at least. Gabriella would come to us if she needed our help." Taylor added.

"I know who can help her." Ryan said under his breath.

-----

The bell rang but Gabriella was unmoving. It was free period and she didn't have anywhere else to be. She allowed her tears to fall. Her heart was braking and she didn't know if she could handle this much longer. She wanted to talk to him. To forgive him, to do what ever it took to be back in his arms.

----

Ryan was looking for her. He didn't make in known. He was being sneaky. Then he heard her crying. He stopped, listened to make sure and smiled with the result.

Ryan walked the short about of steps onto the roof where Gabriella had left the door open.

"Gabi?"

Gabriella jumped. Expecting to see Troy. Hoping to see Troy.

She was immediately to her feet when she saw Ryan.

"wow, I've never seen this place before… What are you doing all the way up here?" Ryan asked.

"I um…I was just leaving." Gabriella composed herself then tried to pass him.

Ryan grabbed her arm. "Were you crying?" He went to wipe a tear away. But she moved back, not allowing him accesses. Then she pulled from his grasp.

"Gabi?"

Ryan started to follow her down the steps.

"Just go Ryan, I'm fine…'

"But you were crying, why can't you just tell me?"

Gabriella kept walking. Her over shit slid down revealing her bruise. Ryan caught up to her again and tugged on her arm. This time making her face him.

"Ryan just stop, I'm fine…" Gabriella was sobbing, she was trying to pull away from Ryan.

"No you need to tell someone what's going on? Where did that bruise come from, did Troy do that to you? …"

"No!"

Troy turned the corner.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Troy screamed running to them. Once he was close enough to Ryan he shoved him to the floor and started kicking him.

"No stop! Troy stop it!"

Troy was caught up in the moment and shoved Gabriella away, she fell to the floor. She let out a cry as her elbow hit the solid floor.

Troy stopped.

"Gabi…" He gently took her arm to help her up. She pulled away and helped herself up. He tried to touch her face but again she pulled away. Then she ran off.

It was the end of the day and Gabriella was dreading staying after school. But she had to fix her grade. Her mother would flip, and Gabriella was disappointed, she refused to keep a low score on anything.

"Ok Gabriella I have to step out. You just need to fix the problems you missed. Feel free to use the chalkboard if you have trouble."

"Thank you for letting me retake this…"

"Sure, it's just not like you. If there's something going on Gabriella you know you can always talk to me or the guidance counselor."

Gabriella fought tears. And just nodded.

"Alright. I'll just be a minute, the door is sticking so I'll knock when I get back."

"Ok."

Gabriella again struggled with the test. But she was on the last question. She walked to the board and started to work out the problem. Then she hear a rattling. The door handle was shaking and the teacher wasn't back yet.

"Gabi, I know your in there, please let me in."

Gabriella looked at the door. She felt her heart clinch.

She finished the last problem and put her test on the teachers desk.

She opened the door to see Troy standing there.

"Gabi, I'm so sorry. Please just…"

"I love you Troy." Then she just walked away. He grabbed her arm. She cried out. He let go and she again ran off. This time she ran all the way home.

Gabriella was relived to see her mother was home. He stomach was upset

and her lungs were burning.

"Gabriella, where were you? I was worried."

"Sorry mom. I did some extra credit after school, and I wanted to walk home. I'm going to take a shower."

"Don't be long dinner is almost ready."

"Ok."

Gabriella cried in the shower. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Gabi dinner!"

They ate in silence. Gabriella's mother asked her what was wrong at least five time. But Gabriella insisted that she was just sleepy.

An hour had passed and Troy called Gabriella's cell phone several times. Much to his dismay she didn't answer. He couldn't take it anymore. He walked to her house.

_She said she loved me, she said she loved me…_

He repeated in his mind.

Troy knocked on the door.

"Hi Mrs. Montez, I'm Troy Bolton, Is Gabriella here?"

Gabirella rushed down the stairs. Screaming no silently to her mom.

"Now's not a good time, Gabriella went to bed, she's exhausted."

Troy knew she was lying, he saw her look back.

"Can you just tell her I stopped by please."

"I will, Troy" She smiled.

Gabriella's mother looked back to where her daughter was standing. Obviously Gabriella didn't want to talk about it.

"Gabi, I've got some work to look over then I'm heading to bed. Get some sleep." Her mother called out. Troy could hear them from out side.

"Yeah me too, night mom."

Gabriella sat on her bed trying to read a book to get her mind off of things. But it wasn't working, she found herself reading the same sentence over and over again, still not comprehending it.

She just when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Gabi, don't hang up…please I have to see you no matter what it takes, please open your door."

"What do you mean open my door?"

"Turn around…"

Gabriella's heart sped up. She slowly turned around.

"Troy what are you doing here?"

"Just please let me in."

She saw the desperation in his eyes. She felt her heart clinch again.

As soon as she led him in his lips collided with hers and he as pushing her back to the bed. Before Gabriella knew it he was on top of her.

"Troy."

"Shh, Gabi I'll show you, I'll show you how sorry I am."

"Troy no, my mom she's home."

"It's ok we'll be quite."

"Troy no…" She was protesting verbally, but her body was betraying her.

Troy started to tug at her clothes with force.

"Troy stop." But he kissed her drowning her ability to protest. He moved her arms up to her head and held them there. Soon all her clothes were off, and his were too.

"Troy please don't."

"I have to show you I love you Gabi, I have to."

With that their bodies became one.

Gabriella bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out.

"I love you so much Gabriella, you can't leave me… Tell me you'll never leave. Tell me" His pace was quickening. The pain was subsiding within Gabriella, and her body was becoming a trader. Giving into Troy.

" I'll never leave you Troy." Tears slid down her cheeks. He kissed them away. "It's ok, shh I love you."

Then had finished together. Gabriella felt so ashamed that her body gave in. She didn't want to, she said no. This was all wrong.

Troy got dressed, then helped a distant Gabriella get dressed. He knew what he had done was wrong. She said no. He held her down.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me…If you tell…"

"I wouldn't tell anyone…I promise." She whispered. Then looked at him. She loved him deeply. But now. She also feared him more then ever.

"I have to go. I'll pick you up tomorrow. I don't want you to ride the bus anymore. The guys look at you. Let can't have you, and they can't look at you."

Troy then left. Gabriella waited until he was out of sight. She curled up into a ball and started sobbing.

_He…raped me._


	7. rage gone to far

_Chapter 6_

_Rage gone to far._

Gabriella picked up the phone and called Taylor.

"Hey Gabriella." Taylor answered after reading the caller ID.

But all Taylor could hear was Gabriella crying.

"What happened?" Taylor said concerned. She knew something was going on with Troy and Gabriella.

"Taylor…" Was all Gabriella could get out.

"Gabriella calm down and tell me what happened…"

"Troy…he"

"He what honey…are you hurt?"

Gabriella was silent.

"Gabriella what did he do to you?"

Gabriella remembered her promise. Fear shot threw her.

"Please promise me you will not tell anyone…"

"I promise, are you ok?"

"He…"

At this point Taylor was putting everything together. "Oh my god!"

"I'm on my way."

Taylor got there within seconds. Following Gabriella's instructions to just quietly just walk in.

Gabriella's door opened. Revealing Taylor.

The dissolved bed made Taylor's fears come to life.

"Come on Gabriella we have to get you to the hospital." Taylor tried to pull her friend up.

"No please, you can't tell anyone. I'm ok. Really."

"Gabriella you were just raped, you need help."

"No Taylor, I love him. I can't get him in trouble."

Taylor picked up her cell phone and called Chad.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Chad."

"What no! you can't tell anyone Tay"

"I'm not telling him about that, I'm just telling him that Troy hurt you. That's all."

After a long conversation with Chad and demanding that he talk to Troy, Chad and Taylor got off the phone.

"Come on lets get you in the shower."

Taylor helped a distant Gabriella get a shower and ready for bed. "I'm going to stay with you tonight ok?"

"Ok"

-----

Gabriella got ready for school. She didn't want to face Troy. She just wanted to disappear.

"Come on lets go before Troy gets here."

Gabriella and Taylor got in Taylor's car and headed for school. They made it to first class avoiding Troy in the halls, but she was going to have to see him in class.

Troy walked in and headed to Gabriella.

"Where were you this morning? Your mom said you'd already left with Taylor."

Gabriella just put her head down.

Troy kept glancing at her and then Taylor. Taylor only looked at him once. She was disgusted.

The bell rang and Taylor pulled Gabriella along in a rush.

"Gabriella!" Troy called out. But her a Taylor had successfully dodged him again.

Second period was over and Gabriella and Taylor had to go separate ways.

"Are you sure your going to be ok."

"Yeah, it's ok."

"Ok see you in lunch"

"K"

The halls were getting empty, Gabriella only had a few feet before she reached her classroom. But she was grabbed by Troy and taken into the chorus room. Troy had music on to drawn out his yelling. He pressed her against the wall.

"Why wouldn't you talk to me again?" He shouted

"Please Troy just let me go!" She cried.

Sharpay was heading to her Theater production class when he heard Troy and Gabriella. And music the was ineffectively playing in the background. She looked in the window to witness what was happening.

"No, Never, I love you Gabi, Don't you want to be with me?"

"Please Troy your hurting me"

"Don't you want to be with me?!" He slammed her head on the wall.

"Troy stop."

In a fury he smacked her. She whimpered after the sudden blow.

Sharpay swiftly turned around.

"We have to do something!"

Sharpay ran to find Taylor.

She found them in the empty chemistry class with all the others talking.

"You guys!"

"What! What is it Sharpay."

"Troy, Gabriella!" Sharpay was trying to catch he breath.

"What! what happened?" Ryan asked eagerly.

"He was hitting her, in the chorus room."

"We should call the police!" Chad said.

"Think about it, do you really think that will work?"

"It's the only way to save Gabriella and Troy from themselves."

"It's not going to help, Gabriella will not press charges. She told me that." Taylor added.

"What are we going to do then? We can't just let this happen!" Sharpay said sharply.

------

"Troy please." Gabriella cried. Troy was slamming he head against the wall. The room was starting to spin.

"You didn't tell did you!!"

Gabriella didn't answer, she couldn't. She was to disoriented.

"Did you!!" He shouted. He slammed her head again. This time Gabriella fell to the floor.

(A/N pretty sad, I never wanted to see Troy like this L I'm not sure what's going to happen next. Please review and tell me what you think should happen J)


	8. What did you do to her!

Chapter 7

What did you do to her!!

Gabriella slipped from Troy's grasp and fell to the floor.

"Gabi?…Gabriella?" Troy shook her real fear grew inside him.

He cupped her head in his hand, he felt something sticky. He lifted his hand to see blood covering it.

"Oh my god Gabi, wake up." She was unresponsive. He was panicking. Troy picked her up and took her out of the building to his car. He then raced her to the Emergency room.

"Please, someone help my girlfriend!"

"What happened?"

Troy paused.

"She fell and hit her head, please help her."

"What did she hit it on?" They were putting her down on a stretcher.

Troy thought quickly. The sidewalk. She tripped.

The doctor was lifting up her shirt to get a pulse reading on his stethoscope. Troy pushed him away.

"What are you doing!" Troy was pissed. Who was this guy to think he cold touch his Gabi like that.

"I'm just getting her pulse." The doctor began again. Troy held back his anger.

Then he lifted her eyelids shining a small flashlight into her eyes.

He pulled out a clear liquid and pored a small amount on a cotton ball he then put it under her nose.

Gabriella coughed an opened her eyes. He hear was pounding. She was out of it.

"Gabriella. I'm Doctor. Shan, your in the emergency room."

"Troy…" She whispered.

"Ah yes, he's right here…"

"No…"

"Gabriella can you sit up?"

Gabriella pulled herself up. She looked around.

"Looks like you've got a minor concussion. And a little cut, you'll have to be more careful walking along the side walk wouldn't you?

we'll have cleaned up in no time. Do you have someone to stay with you tonight?"

Troy squeezed her hand.

"Um yeah…" She lied. He mom was on her way to New York as they spoke.

A hour had passed. Troy told her the false store of what happened. After apologizing fifty times.

"Ok there you go, just make sure she woken up every few hours, and check her eyes if they become dilated bring her back in right away."

"Yes sir. Thank you…"

Troy helped Gabriella up.

_he really loves me, I men he brought me here for help, and he's being so caring now…right?_

Troy drove Gabriella home she was silent the whole way home. When they got inside the phone was ringing.

Gabriella ignored the dizziness and rushed to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god Gabriella, are you ok?" It was Ryan, frantically asking on the other line.

Gabriella's stomached dropped. She shot a look up to Troy.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. I just took a little spill, but I'm fine. See you at school on Monday…"

"But Gabi, wait…My sister, she said she heard you and Troy in the music room and…"

"Tomorrow sounds great!" Gabriella sounded excited. "Right at the mall?…ok"

"What?"

"I'll see you around three o'clock then Sharpay…"

"But Gabi…"

Gabriella laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll really be there."

"He's there isn't he?" Ryan said softly.

"Yes! I promise" Gabriella almost choked.

"Ok Gabi, I get it…I'll met you tomorrow, in the coffee shop by the mall."

"Ok, Sharpay…see you there." Gabriella slightly turned to see that Troy had wandered toward the kitchen.

"You should come tonight…" She whispered. Then she hung up.

Gabriella's heart was speeding. But Troy seemed unsuspecting enough.

"So Sharpay wants you to go to the mall?"

"Yeah, you know Sharpay…She's always shopping…" Gabriella said nervously.

"I didn't know you and Sharpay were that close."

"Yeah, she's fun…"

-----

"Sharpay…I just talked to Gabriella…" Ryan stood in Sharpay's bedroom door. He looked grim. Sharpay sat up and listened closely.

"What did she say?"

"She said she took a little 'spill' and that she was alright." He paused looking down to the pure white carpet.

"I don't believe her…He was there, she pretended that she was talking to you, and she asked 'you' as in me…to meet her tomorrow at the mall…"

"Are you going to?"

"I think she needs help…Why would she be reaching out to me? Of all people…" Ryan was hopeful, but he knew he had caused trouble between them.

"She said I should come tonight…"

-----

"I'm…um going to go lay down. I'm kind of sleepy. You don't have to stay. I'll be fine." Gabriella said softly.

"Gabi, I'm not going anywhere."

Gabriella just headed up the steps. To her surprise Troy didn't follow. She got into some comfy clothes and climbed into bed. There she began to realize her situation. Tears started to flow and soon she was crying.

"Gabi?"

Gabriella jumped and wiped away her tears.

Troy climbed into bed with her.

"I know your upset…and I wanted to talk to you about it…"

"I wanted to talk to you about it too…" Gabriella said softly.

"Gabriella…I love you so much, and I'm really sorry…It's just when I think your…"

"Troy…I can't do this anymore, you could have really hurt me today…and I"

"But I didn't, and I got you help. I'm so sorry I…" Troy tenderly put one hand on her neck and the other on her side.

"Troy I think we should take a break…I mean, not end it…but"

"No! no way…" Troy shouted. Gabriella flinched and tried to back away. But Troy held on tight.

"Please Troy let go…please." She was crying.

-----

"Ryan, I have a bed feeling about this…." Sharpay called Taylor.

Sharpay explained to Taylor what took place between Gabriella and Ryan.

"No, this is very wrong…I say we go over there, I'm calling Chad. You and Ryan meet us here. Ok?"

"Got ya."

Sharpay hung up then prepared herself.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going over there."

"What!"

"Yeah. All of us…Ryan after what I saw today…." Sharpay looked down. " I don't know what could happen.

------

Gabriella continued to struggle. "Your not leaving me! Ever."

"Troy it's just a break, not forever, not even a month." She finally broke free. And shot for the door.

"Don't run from me!" Troy dashed after her. He grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her around. Her back slammed into the doorframe.

"Ah…" She cried.

"Why don't you believe me when I say I love you?!" He shouted in her face. "I showed you last night how much I love you Gabi…I showed you." He was crying. Gabriella's heart was breaking. She wished she wasn't so in love with him.

"No, Troy…that wasn't love…you…you raped me" She said above a whisper.

Anger took over. There was no turning back.

He slapped her with all his strength. He let go of her allowing her body to fall to the hard wood floor.

She was momentarily stunned.

"Get out!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"What?" He almost laughed.

"Leave!" Gabriella was scared out of her mind. Troy snatched her up from the cold floor…

"How dare you!" He had a grip on both her arms, shaking her.

"It's Ryan isn't it!!"

"What?" Gabriella's breath was almost taken away.

"Don't lie to me…"Troy smacked her again. She struggled to get away.

"Troy stop it! Please…"

"You think your going to just leave me and go to him? It's that it!" He shouted. She broke free and tried to run. Troy grabbed her ankle, tripping her to the floor. He jumped on top of her.

"Let me make something very clear." He pinned her down. "If I can't have you, no one can…" He move his hands around her neck. Her eyes grew wide.

She grabbed his wrist, but his grip only became tighter. She couldn't breath. Her eyes were pleading with him. A tear fell from the edge of her eye as her lungs fought for air. Everything was getting dark and her mind was getting confused. She was screaming in her head for help. And soon…Her grasp on Troy's wrist became lighter and lighter until her hand flipped to her side.

She was still…

Troy had snapped. His obsession. His Gabriella…

Troy backed away in shock. He sat up against the wall, breathing heavily.

-----

"Gabriella!" Taylor shouted as they bust through the door. After taking only a moment of searching down stairs, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan headed upstairs. All suddenly stopped when they saw Gabriella's lifeless hand in the middle of the hallway. They turned the corner. There was Troy, starring at Gabriella.

"Gabriella!!" Taylor kneeled down next to her feeling for a pulse.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!!" Ryan shouted.

"I...Loved..Her" Tory whispered to no one. His eyes were frozen on Gabriella's lifeless body.

"Call 911!" Taylor demanded. "Get the police here now!" A wide eyed Chad quickly pulled out his cell phone.

Taylor looked back at Troy tears in her eyes.

"You killed her." She said to Troy. "She's gone…" She addressed to everyone else.

"She's gone…"

END

(A/N. Wow. That was by far the hardest story I've ever had to get through. I love Troy and Gabriella. So to make Troy this bad was a huge struggle. I hope you like it. I know it's out there. Sorry it's short, I just couldn't bare to see Troy like this to Gabriella.)


	9. Ending notes

Listen I know and understand that some of you were upset with this story. Please don't be angry with me. It was challenge that I brought upon myself and I really wanted to write. Understand that it was really hard for me to get threw this as well. I know this was not like Tory at all, and I hate to see him this way as well. This was something that I'd never seen in HSM fan fiction (at least not yet) and I wanted to be part of the first few that did it. My favorite HSM fan fiction is and will always be Troy + Gabriella True love. Please take this into consideration and don't turn from my other works in progress, I promise I'll make it up to you guys. I'm trying to cook up another story. One where Troy will be Gabi's hero like always!

Thanks,

Kelleigh.


	10. Different ending 1 'If he could change'

_( A/N bare with be during the beginning, I wanted to keep the last fight. But I promise this alternate ending will be happy)_

_Last time…._

"_Gabi?" _

_Gabriella jumped and wiped away her tears. _

_Troy climbed into bed with her._

"_I know your upset…and I wanted to talk to you about it…"_

"_I wanted to talk to you about it too…" Gabriella said softly._

"_Gabriella…I love you so much, and I'm really sorry…It's just when I think your…"_

"_Troy…I can't do this anymore, you could have really hurt me today…and I"_

"_But I didn't, and I got you help. I'm so sorry I…" Troy tenderly put one hand on her neck and the other on her side. _

"_Troy I think we should take a break…I mean, not end it…but"_

"_No! no way…" Troy shouted. Gabriella flinched and tried to back away. But Troy held on tight._

"_Please Troy let go…please." She was crying._

_-----_

"_Ryan, I have a bed feeling about this…." Sharpay called Taylor. _

_Sharpay explained to Taylor what took place between Gabriella and Ryan._

"_No, this is very wrong…I say we go over there, I'm calling Chad. You and Ryan meet us here. Ok?"_

"_Got ya." _

_Sharpay hung up then prepared herself._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_We're going over there." _

"_What!"_

"_Yeah. All of us…Ryan after what I saw today…." Sharpay looked down. " I don't know what could happen._

_------_

_Gabriella continued to struggle. "Your not leaving me! Ever." _

"_Troy it's just a break, not forever, not even a month." She finally broke free. And shot for the door. _

"_Don't run from me!" Troy dashed after her. He grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her around. Her back slammed into the doorframe._

"_Ah…" She cried. _

"_Why don't you believe me when I say I love you?!" He shouted in her face. "I showed you last night how much I love you Gabi…I showed you." He was crying. Gabriella's heart was breaking. She wished she wasn't so in love with him. _

"_No, Troy…that wasn't love…you… raped me" She said above a whisper._

_He was momentarily stunned. Coming to terms with what she said. He knew it was wrong. She did say no. It was like someone else took over and didn't care, all he wanted to do was show her how much he loved her. _

"_Get out!" She screamed as loud as she could. _

"_What?" He almost laughed._

"_Leave!" Gabriella was scared out of her mind. Troy snatched her up from the cold floor…_

"_How dare you!" He had a grip on both her arms, shaking her._

"_It's Ryan isn't it!!" _

"_What?" Gabriella's breath was almost taken away._

"_Don't lie to me…" She struggled to get out of his grasp._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Troy stop it! Please…"

"You think your going to just leave me and go to him? It's that it!" He shouted. She broke free and tried to run. Troy grabbed her ankle, tripping her to the floor. Troy gasped as her saw her hit the floor. She was crying. Her body ached and she was to tired to fight anymore. She lifted herself, sitting on the cold floor, her arms steadying her as she leaned on them.

"Troy…" She said softly

Troy knelt down next to her.

"Oh god I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Gabi…"

They didn't hear the door open downstairs. Gabriella's head was pounding.

Taylor led the way as the group walked up the steps.

"Troy get away from her!!" Ryan called out rushing toward Gabriella, who was still on the floor, Troy kneeling next to her.

Gabriella's head snapped in the groups direction. She was relieved. But also embarrassed. Ryan pushed Troy away from Gabriella, he held out his hand to her and helped her up. Ryan then put his arm around her. Gabriella looked at Troy seeing the fury in his eyes. She looked to the floor in shame. Ryan gave her a gentile squeeze and led her down stairs. The girls flowing. Chad grabbed Troy and took him into Gabriella's room.

"What are you thinking Troy!!!?"

"I…" Troy was in a state of shock. Everything was replaying in his mind, everything.

"What happened to the Troy I used to know? What happened to the Troy who confessed his love for Gabriella and swore that he would do anything for her?"

"I, I don't know…I don't know what's gotten into me, it's like I become this horrible person when it comes to Gabi, it's like I love her so much that I don't want to see her with anyone else, I don't want anyone to take her from me…."

"Troy if your to blind to see that she's in love with you then you don't deserve her."

Troy just stared out Gabriella's bedroom window. Processing everything Chad was telling him.

"Do you think she still loves me? I mean after all of this?"

"Man I think you need to worry more about if she's ok physically after you just _beat _on her." Chad spat the word beat, looking Troy up and down.

Troy took a deep breath.

"I know something's wrong, I just don't know how to control myself, like right now all I can think about is if Ryan's down there touching her."

"Troy-" Chad started but was cut off. The could faintly hear Gabriella crying down stairs.

"I need help Chad…"

"Yeah you do man." With that Chad walked out of the room to go make sure Gabriella was ok.

-----

"I don't know what to do…" Gabriella said through tears.

"Come on sweetie let's get you fixed up. Sharpay helped Gabriella to the kitchen. Gabriella had a small cut on the side of her forehead from the fall. Sharpay dabbed the a wet cloth on the cut.

"I guess you think I'm stupid…" Gabriella whispered. As she scooted up on the counter, sitting on the tile surface.

"No Gabriella, I don't think your stupid. It was very smart of you to tell Ryan to come tonight… If we hadn't, who knows what would have happened."

Taylor walked in the kitchen.

"I know it's wrong…But I love him so much."

"It's not wrong Gabriella…" Taylor said softly. "It's wrong that he's hurting you. Gabriella, you can't choose who you fall in love with. It just happens." Taylor put her hand on Gabriella's shoulder. "But Gabriella, someone that loves you wouldn't rape you, he wouldn't do this to you.

"Oh my god Gabriella, he raped you?" Sharpay asked shocked. Gabriella was caught off guard and panicked.

"I told him I wanted a brake, that we should take sometime apart, I can't deal with this, but at the sometime I can't stop loving him." Her speech was rushed as she cried.

"Shhh." Taylor hugged her best friend. "Don't worry, we're here to help you."

----

"Where are they?" Chad asked Ryan as her headed down the stairs.

"The girls took her in the kitchen to take a look at her cut."

"Oh.."

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Ryan looked at his friend unsure, and worried.

"I think Troy is going to get some help. But you know this comes from his dad…"

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked interested.

"Well, sometimes Troy's dad can get a bit physical with him. He just pushes Troy to hard, you know expects to much out of him."

"I had no idea…" Ryan imagined the worst.

----

"Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked softly as he slowly came down the stares.

"In the kitchen…" Chad said simply, his eyes following Troy as he passed them and went for the kitchen.

"Gabi…" Troy whispered. Gabriella flinched.

Sharpay and Taylor stepped in front of her both giving Troy glairs of death.

"I think it would be best if you left and never came back." Sharpay snapped. She was infuriated after hearing what Troy did to her.

"Sharpay just step aside." Troy said sounding exhausted.

"How dare you! How dare you coming in her thinking you can just do what ever you want!" Sharpay shouted.

"Sharpay calm down, this isn't helping." Taylor said.

"How can you say that?" Sharpay asked Taylor momentarily looking away from Troy.

"Look at her." Sharpay pointed to Gabriella who was battered and bruised.

Ryan and Chad came in the kitchen. Sharpay glared back at Troy with eye's of venom and words like razors.

"You Raped her!! How can you possibly stand there acting like you care about her?"

"I…" Troy started. But he didn't have an answer. He was wrong no matter what.

"HE WHAT!" Ryan shouted. Gabriella jumped.. Taylor noticed.

"Everyone stop!" She shouted.

Everyone's attention was on Taylor.

"Listen, Gabriella doesn't need this." Taylor looked at everyone. Then she looked right at Troy. "Any of it."

"Please…." Gabriella said softly. "Everyone…just go. I need sometime alone."

"Gabi." Troy took a step toward her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Don't even dream it." Sharpay stepped in front of Troy.

"Gabriella you shouldn't be alone." Ryan said.

"I'll be fine…now please…" Gabriella headed toward the living room. But she turned back to the stunned crowed. "Troy…" She turned fully around to face him. " we're taking a brake….I love you, more then you deserve, I can't be with you until you get some help…."

With that she turned and went upstairs.

--------

"Come on Troy, you can stay at my house tonight." Chad said leading Troy to his car.

"Uh, Chad can I talk to you for a minute?" Taylor said.

"Yeah…" Chad and Taylor went to the dinning room.

" What are you doing?"

"If Troy is with me tonight then I know where he is, that way he can't come here."

"Oh gotcha. Good thinking."

Troy and Chad left. Sharpay and Ryan gave Taylor a ride home. All worried sick about Gabriella.

The next day Chad found a list of doctor's and therapist for Troy to check out. He made an appointment for the following week. Troy was going to get Gabriella back. But he wanted to make sure he never did another think to hurt her.

( A/N so what do you think so far. ...)


	11. Different ending 2 'Change is so good'

Three months had past and Troy did let Gabriella have her space. It was killing them both to be apart. But they knew it was for the best. However being in almost every class together made it very difficult.

Troy had changed. He realized what he had done, and was ready to talk to Gabriella about it. But he was afraid she wasn't ready. Chad was very impressed with Troy's change as was the rest of the gang. Troy asked Taylor to talk to Gabriella about maybe talking to her again.

It was lunch time, Taylor and Sharpay made there way to Gabriella, who was already sitting munching on a turkey sandwich reading a book.

"Hey Gabriella."

"Hey." She said sweetly.

"Listen, we wanted to talk to you about Troy…" Taylor said with caution.

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name. If her assumptions were right she had been waiting for this moment for to long.

"Ok…"She said slowly biting her bottom lip, closing her book.

"He's been doing really good, Chad said he's seeing a doctor for anger management. And we can really see the difference…" Taylor said then looked at Sharpay. Gabriella's heart was beating wildly.

"Well, he was wondering if you were ready to talk to him…"

"Really?" Gabriella smiled. This was the moment she had hope for.

She turned and looked up at the table that they normally all used to eat at. Troy looked at her and she quickly turned away.

"Um, I have to go do something…" She smiled. "I'll see you girls later, Saturday at your house right Sharpay?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah 8pm."

"K" With that Gabriella walked out.

Troy took it the wrong way. Disappointment flowing through him. He was discouraged and didn't know if he could take much more of being without her.

"Hey guys I'll see you later. I need to catch up on some work."

"Alright see you later." Chad said, he was involved in a debate with Zeke about the latest action film, he was to caught up in the passion of the conversation to see Troy was upset.

----

Gabriella took out a sheet of paper from her notebook Writing something down, then she slipped it in Troy's locker smiling.

---

Troy sighed as he walked to his locker, he wasn't lying about needing to catch up on a project. When a sheet of paper fell out he looked puzzled and picked it up. Not believing it as he read it.

"Meet me in our special place,

Love,

Your Gabi"

With that Troy ran to the roof top garden.

Gabriella was nervously sitting in the bench.

Troy's breath was taken away at her beauty. Her curly hair was softly blowing in the April wind and the blue sun dress she wore fit her perfectly, showing off all her curves.

"Gabi?" Troy said softly.

Gabriella's heart leaped. It took every fiber of her being not to run and jump in his arms.

The smile on her face told him everything he needed to know. Gabriella couldn't contain herself any longer and she ran to Troy's arms.

When they touched it was like fire works went off.

Troy wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"I've missed you so much." He kissed the top of her head.

She pulled away looking at him seriously.

"Gabriella, I was so wrong when I did those things to you. But I want you to know that I've been getting some help and I've changed, I'm so sorry for hurting you, I love you so much and I promise, I'll never hurt you again."

"Promise?"

"Here's my promise…" Troy pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened it pulling out a necklace.

"It's a symbol of my promise to you. Love is so precious and it's something that needs to be handled with care. He said as he put the necklace on her gently. It was a gold necklace with a solid heart with something engraved on it. Gabriella lifted it to read it.

To my precious Gabi,

my love for you will always

be tender, gentile and true

Gabriella flipped the heart over and engraved on the other was,

Troy and Gabriella

"Troy it's beautiful." She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Just like you." He lifted her chin. Their eye's locking.

Pure passion and need filled their kiss. Finally things were how they were supposed to be.

(A/N I'm not sure if I want to end it here or not. Let me know what you think. I don't see a point in keeping it going if you guys don't want it to.)


End file.
